Dann habe ich umsonst gelebt
by YukimuraSeiichi
Summary: AU, Pairing: OshitariAtobe. Ein zufälliges Treffen an einem Filmset ändert das Leben zweier Menschen vollkommen.


Autoren: Conzi & YukimuraSeiichi

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Oshitari Yuushi/Atobe Keigo

Chapter: 1/15

Ratings: AU, Angst, Dark, Lime, Lemon, Romance (gilt für die gesamte FF)

Disclaimer: Wir machen kein Geld damit. PoT gehört den Zeichnern und Machern.

WICHTIG: Diese Fic ist AU, spielt also nicht in dem typischen PoT Universum, was auch bedeutet, dass die Charaktere nicht unbedingt so sind, wie man sie kennt.

**Begegnungen**

Während er den Wagen mit einer Hand um die Kurve lenkte, hielt er in der anderen Hand ein Manuskript, welches ihm sein Manager geschickt hatte. Er las immer wieder durch die Zeilen. Das Casting fing in einer halben Stunde an. Er hatte keine wirkliche Ahnung, worum es in dem Film gehen sollte, denn der Text, den es beim Casting vorzutragen galt, war nicht sonderlich aussagekräftig, aber es sollte wohl eine interessante Produktion sein und so vertraute er seinem Manager da mal. Ziemlich schnell schoss er auf den Parkplatz vor dem Gebäude, parkte den Wagen und eilte in das Gebäude hinein. Er sah schon einige Leute warten, noch viel mehr saßen oben, aber es sah wohl so aus, als wären nicht wirklich viele passable Leute hier. Ganz gelangweilt lehnte der junge Mann sich an die Wand und strich sich galant eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Keine zwei Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür zum Studio erneut. Yuushi strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und schob die Sonnenbrille zurecht. Casting im Juli, wie er das hasste. Im Studio war es viel zu warm, aber ändern konnte er es nicht. Der junge Schauspieler würde seine Leistung garantiert nicht vom Wetter abhängig machen. Sein Manager hatte ihm die Hauptrolle für ein wohl ziemlich neues, gewagtes Projekt schmackhaft gemacht. Wieso es gewagt war wusste Yuushi zwar nicht, aber das würde er schon merken.

Gerade kam er um die Ecke da sah er ihn schon, Atobe Keigo. Er hasste diesen aufgeblasenen Fatzken. Yuushi selber hatte jahrelang eine Schauspielschule gesucht, aber Atobe? Er hatte gehört, dass er als Kind bereits entdeckt worden war und dann bei diversen Soaps mitgespielt hatte, wodurch er eine sehr große Fangemeinde hatte.

Als Atobe hörte, dass wohl noch jemand gekommen war, um sein Glück hier zu versuchen, drehte er sich langsam um, und blickte in Richtung der Tür. //Ah.. Oshitari Yuushi// ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte von ihm gehört. Ein Genie und talentiert, nun ja, möglich. Aber Talent war Ansichtssache. Er mochte ihn nicht, obwohl sie sich kaum kannten. Aber das war ja auch nicht sein Problem. Oshitari hatte keine Chance, er mochte Talent haben, das konnte ja sein, aber das war ja nicht alles. Schon kam auch der Produzent und holte immer gleich mehrere Leute in den Raum. Gut, dann würde es schneller gehen. Zumal es hiess, dass dieser Produzent direkt nach der ersten Runde entschied wen er wollte.

Yuushi las sich die kurze Szene durch, die sie darstellen sollten. Es war ein innerer Konflikt. Leider wusste Yuushi nicht, wo das Problem der Figur lag, also würde er improvisieren müssen. Der Monolog war nicht weiter schwer zu merken. Schließlich wurde er mit der vierten Gruppe in den Raum gerufen, kam von den fünf Leuten als Dritter dran und stellte die Szene so vor, wie er sie aufgefasst hatte. Recht zufrieden mit sich blieb ihm hinterher nur noch zu warten.

Atobe war in Yuushis Gruppe, egal ob es ihm passte oder nicht. Aber wenn man etwas erreichen wollte, dann biss man ja manchmal die Zähne zusammen und machte etwas, auch wenn nicht wirklich das war, was man wollte. So trug auch er den Monolog vor, ohne genau zu wissen, wo das Problem lag, aber Improvisation war manchmal doch das Wichtigste. So blieb auch ihm am Ende nur noch warten. Und das war etwas das er eindeutig hasste.

Nachdem noch zwei weitere Gruppen durch waren, saßen alle draußen und warteten. Nur wenige unterhielten sich leise, alle anderen waren still, hingen ihren Gedanken nach oder analisierten in ihrem Kopf eventuelle Fehler, die sie beim Vorsprechen gemacht hatten.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde trat schließlich der Produzent heraus und verkündete, dass Oshitari Yuushi die Rolle des Kyosuke bekommen würde. Gut gelaunt stand er auf und ging in den Raum. Dann kam der Produzent zu Atobe. "Atobe-san, hättest du Interesse die zweite männliche Hauptrolle zu spielen? Der Name der Figur ist Kaoru, er ist Kapitän der Fußballmannschaft und wohl einer der bekanntesten Jungs an der Schule."

Atobe schaute erstmal Yuushi hinterher und fragte sich, was dieser denn so toll gemacht hatte. Nun ja, er konnte es ja nicht ändern. Dann schaute er zu dem Produzenten, der auf ihn zukam und stand auf. "Zweite männliche Hauptrolle?" Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie dieser Charakter aussehen sollte und was der Film eigentlich beinhaltete, aber er nickte. "Natürlich", sagte er, auch wenn das hieß, dass er mit Yuushi zusammendrehen müsste.

Dann wurde Atobe mit zu Yuushi in den Raum gebracht wo bereits die anderen Schauspieler warteten. Dann wurde die Geschichte erklärt und schnell wurde klar: Atobe und Yuushi sollten ein schwules Paar spielen.

Atobe musste nun arg an sich halten, um nicht laut zu lachen. Das war ja wirklich ziemlich lustig. Er und dieser ... Typ da sollten ein Paar spielen, das war ja wirklich ganz toll. "Ah... " machte er nur. So einen Film hatte er allerdings noch nie gedreht, das würde sicherlich ziemlich seltsam werden und in der Presse einiges an Gerede geben.

Yuushi war froh, dass er Schauspieler war, so gelang es ihm seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten. Der Blick des Blauhaarigen glitt zu seinem Partner. Mit ihm sollte er ein Paar spielen? Das war ja wohl der Scherz des Jahrhunderts. Trotzdem nickte er nur leicht.

Die Geschichte wurde weiter erklärt und anschließend bekamen alle die Drehbücher. In einer Woche würden die Dreharbeiten beginnen.

Atobe nahm sich das Drehbuch und schaute die anderen gar nicht weiter an. Grade war er sich nicht so sicher, ob er das wirklich wollte. Andererseits versprach es wirklich ein großes Projekt zu werden. So ging er zu seinem Wagen, ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen und blätterte durch das Drehbuch. Etwas nun ja, schockiert stellte er fest, dass es sogar ziemlich detaillierte Szenen gab. "Na, dass wird ja ganz spaßig," sagte er zu sich und warf das Drehbuch auf den Beifahrersitz.

Als Yuushi seinem Manager von seiner Rolle erzählte, war dieser Feuer und Flamme. Eine solche Rolle würde auf jeden Fall Aufsehen erregen. War ja irgendwie klar, dass der Kerl das toll finden würde. Der Schauspieler seufzte leise, schnappte sich dann das Drehbuch und begann seine Rolle zu lernen. Er würde diesen Job machen wie jeden anderen auch.

Nach einer Woche kam er ins Studio, bereit für die ersten Einstellungen.

Atobe hätte seinen Manager am Liebsten gelyncht, was aber nicht möglich war, da dieser ja auch nichts Genaues über Film gewusst hatte. Am Montag begab er sich gegen 7 Uhr ins Studio, wo bereits das Meiste aufgebaut war. Gähnend ging er in die Maske, wo er auch schon Yuushi sah, und den Produzenten. "Zum Anfang dreht ihr eine Duschszene, wir wollen sehen, wie ihr zusammen vor der Kamera wirkt, schließlich hat es solch einen Film noch nicht wirklich gegeben." Atobe wäre am Liebsten wieder aus der Tür hinausgegangen, doch er nickte nur, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und ließ sich schminken.

Yuushi hatte die Szene gelesen und gehofft, dass sie ganz spät kommen, am Besten vom Produzenten gestrichen werden würde, aber offenbar war das Schicksal gegen ihn. Nachdem er das Outfit für die Szene, eine dunkelblaue Boxershorts und ein weißes Handtuch um seine Schultern, bekommen hatte, wurde er in der Maske zurechtgemacht.

Eine gute Stunde später lehnte Yuushi nur mit besagter Shorts gekleidet an der Wand des Duschraumsets.

Atobe hatte die Szene selbst zwar auch gelesen, aber sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Doch scheinbar hatte der Produzent noch ein paar Änderungen eingebaut. Küssen, Anfassen, oh mein Gott. Okay, dachte er sich, ich bin Schauspieler, ich kann das. Er selbst hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Nicht, dass er sich scheute, halbnackt vor der Kamera zu stehen, aber mit einem anderen Mann. Argh, verzwickte Situation. Der Produzent klatscht in die Hände. "Okay, Yuushi dein Charakter kommt in die Dusche, wo Atobes Charakter sich bereits befindet, du schaust ihn an, bis er dich fragt ob dir gefällt was du siehst, der Rest ist klar." Klar? Gar nichts ist klar! dachte Atobe nun genervt, doch er nickte nur.

Yuushi nickte auch leicht. Kurz darauf war das bekannte "Licht! Kamera! Action!" zu hören.

Der Blauhaarige unterdrückte ein Seufzen und öffnete lässig die Tür zum Duschraumset, trat ein und blieb mit überraschter Miene stehen. Kurz ließ er seinen Blick über "Kaorus" Körper gleiten, wisperte ein atemloses "Kaoru-sama..." und betrachtete ihn weiter.

Der Angesprochene wandte sich um, und betrachtete den Jungen, der da in der Tür aufgetaucht war. Ein leichtes Lächeln kräuselte sich über seine Lippen. "Ne, Kyosuke nicht wahr?" meinte er und machte einen Schritt auf den anderen zu, spürte den Blick auf seinem Körper. "Gefällt dir... was du siehst?" fragte er leise und stricht sich selbst mit den Fingerspitzen über den Oberkörper. Innerlich war Atobe nach Schreien. Das war doch so furchtbar. Ein Schwulenfilm. Das passte nicht zu ihm. Wenn seine Eltern das erfahren würden, dann konnte er sich ja mal ganz warm anziehen.

Yuushi musste nicht einmal schauspielern, um rot anzulaufen. Das war ja wohl mehr als peinlich. Glücklichweise sah das Drehbuch vor, dass Kyosuke seinen Blick verlegen abwenden durfte, also tat er das, stammelte ein leises "Gomen ne...", drehte sich um und wollte den Duschraum verlassen.

Doch dazu kam es nicht, denn das Drehbuch sah leider auch vor, dass Kaoru seine Hand nach dem Anderen ausstreckte und ihn gegen die Wand drückte. Das tat Atobe dann auch, allerdings war ihm dabei bei weiten nicht so wohl, wie es wohl Kaoru selbst gewesen wäre. "Lauf doch nicht gleich weg," wisperte er und strich mit seinen Lippen nun über den Hals des anderen. "Mhmmm.." schnurrte er leise.

Am Liebsten hätte Yuushi Atobe von sich gestoßen. Das war doch abartig, doch in seiner Rolle riss er die Augen auf. "Was, aber Kaoru-sama...", haspelte er erschrocken.

Tja, was Atobe am Liebsten gemacht hätte, war keine Frage, aber er war Profi genug, um sich eben zusammen zu reißen. "Shhht", machte er also in seiner Rolle und ehe sich sein Gegenüber versah, wurde er auch schon geküsst. Filmküsse waren ja eh schon seltsam, aber dann auch noch einen Mann. Grausig.

Das erste was Yuushi dachte, als er Atobes Lippen auf seinen spürte war, dass der Andere überraschend weiche Lippen hatte. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, erwiderte den Kuss ganz seiner Rolle entsprechend zaghaft, wurde dann zunehmend mutiger und teilte Kaorus Lippen mit seinen.

Dann hörte man ein "Schnitt!" und der Produzent samt Regisseur eilten ins Bild. "Okay, dass war ja schon ganz gut, aber wir wollen da etwas mehr, Leidenschaft. Es ist zwar unüblich bei Filmen, aber wir brauchen einen intensiven Zungenkuss." Atobe starrte ihn an. //Und du brauchst gleich einen guten Zahnarzt, wenn ich dich verprügelt habe// dachte er schnaubend.

Yuushi strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Eine Duschszene war ja schon blöd, aber dann auch noch mit einem Mann und dazu dann auch noch rumknutschen, furchtbar. Trotzdem nickte er brav. Job war nun einmal Job.

Atobe murrte zwar kurz, sagte aber auch nichts weiter. "Okay, dann noch einmal." Die Beiden anderen verließen das Set und das Licht wurde wieder der Szene angepasst. "Kaoru" strich dem anderen ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn und beugte sich zu ihm. "Das ist es doch, was du willst hm?" wisperte er, dann trafen die Lippen wieder aufeinander, und diesmal wusste Atobe was zu tun war, auch wenn ihn das nicht wirklich glücklich machte. Langsam leckte er mit seiner Zungenspitze über die Lippen des anderen, zwang diesen so, die Lippen leicht zu öffnen. Atobe selbst konnte küssen, dass wusste er, aber das hier war ein Film, wieso musste er diesen Typen küssen wie jemanden den er liebte.

Yuushi war nicht weniger begeistert. Er schloss die Augen, um Atobes Gesicht nicht sehen zu müssen, doch der Regisseur war begeistert. Das war die Leidenschaft, die er wollte. Langsam vertiefte Oshitari den Kuss und man konnte fast glauben, dass er sich in dem Kuss verloren hatte, doch da raunte er ein leises "Kaoru-sama..." und verstärkte den Kuss wieder.

Leidenschaft. Na wenn man diese Anstrengungen hier als Leidenschaft sehen konnte, dann war es sicherlich toll. Aber es blieb Arbeit und die war ihm hier grade ziemlich unliebsam. Schließlich war aber auch die schlimmste Szene einmal fertig und die Crew klatschte bereits jetzt begeistert in die Hände. "Ihr ward klasse", rief der Regisseur zu ihnen hinüber. "Mhmm", machte Atobe nur und drehte sich weg.

Auch Yuushi drehte sich weg und ließ sich einen Bademantel und ein Handtuch geben, zog sich an und rubbelte sich die Haare soweit trocken.

"Ihr macht wirklich eine super Figur zusammen", lobte der Regisseur begeistert und drehte nun einige kleinere Szenen in denen sie nicht drin waren.

Kurz warf Oshitari seinem "Partner" einen Blick zu, dann verzog er sich in seine Garderobe und ruhte sich etwas aus. Was für ein furchtbarer Tag.

Die nächste, für sie bedeutende Szene, war zum Glück wesentlich weniger schrecklich. Es war eine Szene im Klassenraum. Alltag. Und endlich normale Kleidung. Ihnen wurden Schuluniformen gereicht, wobei Atobe das Glück hatte, eine Hose aus schwarzem Leder in die Hand gedrückt. Er zog sich um und wartete darauf, dass das Set umgebaut wurde und auch die anderen Schauspieler und Statisten ans Set kamen.

Auch Yuushi trug dieselbe Kleidung und stand etwas abseits, telefonierte mit seinem Manager, der wissen wollte wie es lief. Dass es beschissen lief sagte er nicht, meinte nur, dass es in Ordnung sei.

Wenn der Tag weiter so laufen würde, würde er heute noch aus dem Fenster springen.

Das wäre dann sicherlich etwas, dass Atobe auch täte, hatten sie also in diesem Punkt schonmal etwas gemeinsam. Sie sollten nun ans Set kommen. "Atobe, setz dich auf den Tisch." Genau, sonst noch was? Aber gut, man tat ja was der Geldgeber sagte. Und so setzte er sich lässig auf den Tisch. "Zurücklehnen und das Hemd oben weiter aufmachen." Keigo war grade kurz davor, diesen Mann da anzuspringen, doch er tat wie ihm geheißen, lockerte die Krawatte der Uniform erheblich und öffnete die oberen zwei Knöpfe. "Die Szene sieht so aus, dass ihr einen Schulausflug besprecht, einen Wochenendausflug, es geht um die Zimmeraufteilung und ähnliches." Dann winkte er Yuushi heran. "Du leitest als Schulsprecher diese Besprechung, Atobe du tust das was du am Besten kannst in deiner Rolle, nämlich cool und lässig wirken.

Gut, streng und vernünftig vorne stehen, seinen Text sagen und nicht weiter auf Atobe achten, das würde er problemlos schaffen. Die Szene würde ein Klacks werden.

"Sonst noch irgendwelche Dinge, die zu beachten sind?" fragte er trotzdem vorsichtshalber nach. Der Regisseur nickte. "Während du die Zimmeraufteilung erklärst, wird Kaoru immer wieder Andeutungen machen, dass er unbedingt mit dir in ein Zimmer will."

//Werde ich nicht// murrte Keigo gedanklich. //Wegen mir kannst du auch sonst wo schlafen, mein Problem ist das nicht und ich mit dir...// Nun ja, dass waren seine Gedanken, zum Glück war das hier ein Film und nicht die Realität. Das wäre ja ganz schrecklich. Stattdessen schaltete er seinen Arroganz-Angeber Modus wieder ein und schaute zu Yuushi rüber. "Ne, Oshitari, na.. wie wäre es mit uns Beiden", spottete er.

Yuushi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Na schön, dass konnte er haben. Er ging lässig auf Atobe zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Andere ein Stück kleiner war als er selber. Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln, das jedem Mädchen das Herz gebrochen hätte, ließ er sich auf der anderen Seite von Atobes Tisch nieder, schlang lässig ein Bein über die Beine seines Kollegen. "Oh ja bitte Kei-Chan..." raunte er ihm zu, "Ich will dich, oh Baby..."

Der Regisseur, nun seinerseits etwas verwirrt, machte eine Handbewegung, sollte die Kamera doch mitlaufen. Für die Outtakes auf einer späteren DVD wäre das alle Male sehenswert. Atobe schenkte Yuushi einen giftigen Blick. Na gut, wenn er spielen wollte und man sie nicht aufhielt, warum nicht. So beugte er sich zu dem anderen und lächelte nun selbst ziemlich verführerisch. "Na... gleich hier... oder sollen wir uns lieber ein günstiges Hotel suchen..."

"Hotel? Wozu gibt es Garderoben..." Es kostete ihn ein wenig Überwindung, doch schließlich ließ er eine Hand unter Atobes Hemd gleiten, das ohnehin ziemlich weit saß und schob dieses etwas nach oben. Provozierend, aber nach wie vor mit einem verführerischen Lächeln strich er über die nackte Haut. Er würde hier sicher nicht nachgeben.

"Oh bitte, Garderoben, das ist doch unter unserer Würde", spottete Atobe, doch etwas überrascht darüber, dass der andere soweit mitspielte. Doch noch war es wirklich spannend. So zog er den anderen zu sich und leckte ihm ganz sacht über die Lippen. Jedoch mischte sich jetzt der Produzent ein. "Ich störe euch ungern, aber eure Sexszene kommt später." Nun verlor Atobe ein paar Sekunden seine Fassung. "BITTE?!"

Yuushi ließ sich vom Tisch gleiten. Sexszene? Dieser Job war härter als er dachte. Doch im Gegensatz zu Atobes entsetztem Gesicht, das einfach herrlich anzusehen war, blieb Oshitari ganz ruhig.

"Wenn Sie das sagen..."

//Stirb// dachte Atobe sich erstmal, doch er blieb auf dem Tisch sitzen, musste er das ja auch gleich für die nächste Szene. //Sexszene, hilfe...// Bislang hatte er nämlich in seinen Filmen keine drehen müssen. Aber nun ja, auch das gehörte zum Schauspieleralltag. "So, dann fangen wir an. Du erklärst der Klasse den Plan für das Wochenende, und ACTION!"

Brav dem Drehbuch und seinem Text folgend spielten sie die Szene durch. Im Gegensatz zu der Duschszene vorher war das ja ein Kinderspiel und er musste Atobe nicht großartig beachten.

Glücklicherweise war diese Szene sogar die letzte für den Tag und nachdem sie fertig waren, packte Yuushi seine Sachen. Seine Schwester hatte heute Geburtstag und würde ihn gleich abholen, damit sie zusammen feiern konnten. Seit der Trennung ihrer Eltern vor fast zehn Jahren waren auch die Geschwister getrennt, allerdings versuchten sie sich so oft wie möglich zu sehen. "Bis morgen Kei-Chan..." Yuushi grinste zu Atobe und ging zur Tür, wo er bereits von einer gut aussehenden jungen Frau erwartet wurde, die ihn umarmte.

Atobe ließ sich gar nicht dazu herab, darauf etwas zu erwidern, sondern schaute nur zu der hübschen Frau. Also wenn das Yuushis Freundin war, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie sah wirklich gut aus. Keigo packte ebenfalls seine Sachen zusammen und verließ den Drehort, stieg in sein Auto und fuhr zu seiner Wohnung. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern heute aus Europa wieder kamen. Trotzdem beschloss er ihnen von dem neuen Film erstmal nichts zu erzählen. Das würde eh noch genug Ärger geben.

Yuushi erzählte seiner Schwester von dem neuen Projekt. Seit etwa zwei Jahren hatte er eine eigene Wohnung. Er war damals bei seinem Vater geblieben, aber mit ihm alleine war er nicht zurechtgekommen. Zu seiner Mutter hatte er auch nicht ziehen wollen und so stand er seitdem auf eigenen Beinen. Die Schauspielerei brachte gutes Geld und er kam zurecht.

Atobe dagegen war zu seiner Wohnung gefahren und hatte sich erstmal unter die Dusche gestellt. Dann schaltete er den Fernseher ein und schaute erstmal, was es für Neuigkeiten in der Welt gab. An sich interessierte er sich schon für fast alles.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen ganz normal und es gab keine besonders aufreizenden Szenen mehr. Hin und wieder ein Kuss, aber nichts im Gegensatz zu der Duschszene. Doch schließlich folgte das, wovor Yuushi die ganze Zeit gehofft hatte fliehen zu können.

"Ihr befindet euch in Kyosukes Zimmer. Kaoru hat ihn um Nachhilfe gebeten. Ihr sitzt am Schreibtisch und Kyosuke erklärt kaoru die Hausaufgaben, doch der hat anderes im Kopf und lässt seine Hand erst eine Weile auf Kyosukes Oberschenkel liegen ehe er beginnt, sie auf Wanderschaft zu schicken", erklärte der Regisseur.

Atobe hatte sich fast schon an die ganze Sache hier gewöhnt. Mal von den kleinen Kussszenen abgesehen, aber nun, zwei Wochen nach Drehbeginn kam das Unausweichliche. Am Liebsten wäre er ja heute schonmal gar nicht gekommen. Aber gut, er setzt sich auf den Stuhl und wartete, dass Yuushi sich neben ihn setzte. Das würde sicherlich ganz schrecklich werden.

Yuushi fiel es an diesem Tag ausgesprochen schwer Atobe mit kleinen Sticheleien zu ärgern, stattdessen setzte er sich auf den Stuhl und griff nach dem Schulbuch.

"Licht! Kamera! Action!"

Atobe seufzte leise. Sein Tag war das heute garantiert auch nicht. So tat er aber wie ihm geheißen und legte, kaum, dass das Licht abgedimmt wurde, seine Hand ganz vorsichtig auf Kyosukes Oberschenkel. "Kyosuke... ich finde Mathe nicht wirklich spannend."

"Aber nächste Woche beginnen die Abschlussprüfungen...", wehrte sich der Angesprochene und schob seine Brille zurecht, sah den Kapitän der Fußballmannschaft neben sich an.

"Na und... es gibt viel wichtigere Dinge, als diese Prüfungen..." meinte der andere und beugte sich dann lächelnd zu seinem Gegenüber.

"Oh nein, im Moment gibt es nichts Wichtigeres..." Er sah Atobe aka Kaoru streng an. "Und jetzt konzentrier dich auf die Aufgaben."

"Kaoru" wollte sich grade ganz gelangweilt auf der Tischkante abstützen, zuckte dann aber zusammen. "Moment halt... können wir ... kurz unterbrechen?" fragte er und stand auf.

"Was? Ja...Schnitt..." Die Kamera stoppte und die ganze Crew sah Atobe fragend und verwundert an, Yuushi auch. Was hatte der Andere jetzt vor?

Atobe hob jedoch die Hand und winkte ab, wollte nicht angesprochen werden. "Ich ... bin gleich wieder da", sagte er und eilte davon in die Garderobe. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Nicht dam gestrigen Abend. Aber er musste hier jetzt ganz ruhig bleiben. Nur ein paar Minuten durchatmen und dann würde alles wieder gut werden.


End file.
